melted ice
by sesskagluver09
Summary: ok so basicly inuyasha kills sango and miroku. sesshy saves kag and shippou and takes them back to his castle. where the ice prince discovers that he might have some hidden feelings towards the miko. but how will things go when naraku steps into the pic?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha going into a small corner to cry myself to sleep

Unexpected Help

Kagome ran through the forest for her and Shippous' life, tears flooded her eyes as she recalled how Sango and Miroku had died, all because they had protected her from him, and now he was trying to kill her and Shippou as well. Just so that Inuyasha could be with Kikiyo. _Well then we'll just have to kill Inuyasha now wont we? _A small voice in Kagomes' head said evilly.

_Yes, he has to die, but am I strong enough to kill him alone? _Kagome thought as a branch cut her face.

_We have to be, don't we? _The voicesaid again, a voice broke her revere. "Oka-san why did Inuyasha-baka , what did they ever do to him?" Shippou asked angrily. Almost as if waiting for the question the hanyou jumped in front of them, Kagome stopped in the middle of a clearing. Shippou screamed while falling off Kagomes' shoulder. _Speak of the devil,_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Inuyasha get away from me and my kit or I'll… I'll…" she trailed off trying to think of a good enough threat. She felt a demonic aura coming closer, one that felt familiar, _Sesshomaru-sama! _She thought excitedly.

"Or you'll what _sit_ me? I had Kaede take that damned thing off before I ripped her heart out. And I know that you can't kill me, your not strong enough," Inuyasha gloated preparing to charge, as Sesshomaru's aura got stronger.

"Get away from us Inuyasha-baka!" Shippou shouted as he transformed into a big pink balloon-looking thing, while a two-headed dragon came into view above the clearing.

"Shut up little pest! This is time for the grown-ups to talk," Inuyasha said licking the blood off his claws. He charged, and ran into some thing very hard, and very sharp.

"You will not touch the miko brother," a stone-cold voice said as the dragon touched the ground. "Miko get on Ah-Un. Jaken take her back to the castle," Sesshomaru said as he took Tokijin out of his brother's abdomen with a sickly sound, as Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain.

"But milord…" Jaken started to protest.

"Jaken are you questioning my judgment?" Sesshomaru said as he wiped Inuyashas' blood off Tokijin.

"No milord it's just that… well I was wondering why we were… well…" Jaken trailed off wringing his hands nervously. Sesshomaru gave him a look, not just any look mind, _the_ look, the look that made even Naraku a little edgy, (A/n this is no easy feat if you have ever seen Naraku in the series), the look that had spelled the end of countless demons, was now directed at the imp. "Un…Under…st…stood milord take her to the castle," Jaken stammered as he climbed on to the dragons back.

"Woman come! I am to take you to Lord Sesshomaru's castle," Jaken stated as Kagome and Shippou walked over to the dragon.

"D…datte Sesshomaru-sama aren't you going to come with us?" Kagome asked boldly, while trying to hold back the torrent of tears that threatened to flood her cheeks; she got into a comfortable position on the dragon.

"Ie I have to take care of something's here, but I will be at the castle before dark," the tall taiyoukai said as he turned to his brothers' corpse._ A fitting end for him he never deserved the Tetsusaiga,_ he thought as he picked up the sword and for the first time pain did not shoot up his arm, it was more of a tingling sensation more than anything._ That's curious, but no matter I have my inheritance. I just wish that it didn't hurt the miko the way it did, _Sesshomaru thought.

_What am I saying, I don't care what happens to her she's only a human,_ he thought confusedly.

_Then why did you save her from Inuyasha?_ A small voice inside of his head snapped back at him.

_Because he was a threat to my lands, he destroyed a village, and he would have killed her, _he thought back coolly. _Is that a good enough reason for you?_

_For now yes,_ the voice said smugly.

_Who are you, anyway?_ Sesshomaru asked the voice with a voice so cold that it would have frozen water.

_Baka!! I'm your conscious,_ the voice shouted as Sesshomaru jumped into the air, his wild silver hair flowing like that of an angel, a very mean very deadly angel.

_Were you not me, I would have killed you for saying that,_ he told himself, as he summoned the youkai cloud.

back at Sesshomaru's castle

"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" an orange blur shouted as they touched down in the middle of a beautiful field of flowers. Kagome was now on her back because the blur had tackled her. "Hey you're not Sesshomaru-sama!" the blur which Kagome now identified as a little girl pouted as Kagome sat up. "Oh well, do you wanna play with Rin?"

Kagome looked confused at this. "Umm… who is Rin?" Kagome asked sheepishly getting to her feet. The little girl burst out laughing, Kagome thinking that she had said something incredibly stupid blushed. "Uh… did I say some thing funny?" Kagome asked only to get a louder chorus of laughter.

"Oka-san I think that she is Rin," Shippou said, and at this the little girl nodded, still laughing incredibly loud.

"Oh okay, I under stand now. And yes I would love to play with you Rin-chan," Kagome said feebly, Shippou had an indignant look on his face that said quite clearly that he wanted to play as well. "That is if Shippou-chan can play with us," Kagome added tickling Rins' sides, which elicited a new round of laughter, from the small girl.

"Okay, oka-chan," the small girl said standing up. "Now what game should we play," Rin said suddenly serious.

"How about tag?" Shippou questioned innocently. Kagome had a blank look on her face that made it look like she would rather be alone in a dark room cut off from the rest of the world than in the middle of a field of flowers with a fox-demon child and a human girl.

"Hey Rin I have an idea why don't you show us our rooms, then you and Shippou can come back out," Kagome suggested with a smile, but the smell of tears attacked Shippous' nose.

Rin looked to be at a total loss for words, one minute the black haired woman wanted to play and the next she wanted to be alone, that was no fun but at least she would be able to play with the boy, so Rin decided to ask them their names.

Shippou, seeing the uncried tears in Kagomes' eyes spoke up, "I'm Shippou, and this is Kagome, she's my oka-san," the fox kit said puffing up his chest, this caused Kagome to giggle.

"Okay then I will call her oka-san as well, at least if that's okay with you oka-san," Rin said meekly, but her eyes said quite clearly that she would call Kagome anything that she wanted to. They approached the front door. Here Rin stopped and said, "Master Jaken please open the doors," Rin said in a strong commanding, but soft voice.

Kagome turned around to see that the sun had almost set. _Sesshomaru I hope that you're back soon, _she thought and as she thought about the taiyoukai a feeling that she normally only felt towards Inuyasha, or Hojo rose with in her. _Is it possible that I have some feelings towards Sesshomaru? _She asked her self.

"And what if I refuse?" the sound of Jaken's voice broke her revere.

"Then your pelt will adorn the mantle in the great hall," a strong cold voice said as Rin gave a shrill scream of pure delight.

"Datte Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama is too ugly to be in such a place," Rin said sticking her tongue out at the green imp, as she hid behind Sesshomaru's kimono. "Outo-san?" Rin asked as she emerged from one of the folds in Sesshomarus' kimono.

"Yes Rin?" the demon lord replied looking into her brown eyes, as he opened the front door.

"Is Kagome going to be my oka-san?" she asked as they entered the entrance hall of the castle. When Sesshomaru didn't answer Rin looked worried.

"Do you want her to be you oka-san, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Yes please, outo-san, that is if Kagome-chan is willing," Rin stated as they rounded yet another corner.

"then miko from this moment on you are rins mother, " the tall gorgeous taiyoukai said as they walked up another flight of stairs. Kagome looked like she would have slapped Sesshomaru right then and there if she didn't have shipou and Rin holing onto her sleeves like they were a lifeline

"I would enjoy having Rin as my daughter," Kagome said as they came to a stop in front of a set of beautifully carved set of oak doors.

**And my aim is drizzt61614, just say that u want to talk about the story!!! oh and don't flame me for having Inuyasha being all evil, you'll see why later in the story. And ill try 2 update about once a week if I can, or remember, or have the energy, but I will try to make time for all of my adoring fans. So R&R**

**Till next time, sesskagluver09 out!!!**


	2. kagomes dream

Kagomes' dream

Kagome watched as the handsome demon lord walked away. Shippou took his normal spot on her shoulders. "What's wrong oka-san?" the small kitsune said, while Kagome was opening the doors.

"Well I'm going to go to bed, see you all at dinner," Kagome said gloomily jumping onto her bed, effectively sending the small kitsune flying through the air and into a wall. Kagome hastily apologized, saying that she hadn't noticed that the small fox demon was on her shoulders.

Shippou shrugged off the apology, and said, "its nothing oka-chan, when you've been around Inuya…" his voice trailed off as he started to say the hanyous' name.

Rin looked confused at how the mention of Lord Sesshoumarus' half-brothers name, affected her new oka-chan, and was about ask why but stopped as she saw Shippou bow out of the room.

The sent of tears to come assaulted Shippous' nose, so he hastily bowed out of the room and closed the door's behind him. Kagome walked over to the plush silk covered bed in a daze. The events of the day once again haunted her mind, Kagome finally let the barriers that she had erected over the day come crashing down, and an endless river of tears fell from her eyes. She cried for what seemed like hours, finally falling into a restless sleep.

A limp life-less body dangled from a dungeon wall, in the depths of a castle. The body lifted up its head and seemed to stare straight into her eyes, "Kagome," was all the form was able to say before it passed out. A clump of hair fell into the path of a moonbeam, it glowed like living silver, but matted with blood. Most likely the forms, next a dog-ear came into view as the body descended from the wall, which accompanied the sound of clanking chains.

"Ku, ku, ku you're not allowed to die yet my pet. The fun has just begun," after which the body was jolted back into consciousness, as the voice which was unearthly and sounded familiar to Kagome, though she couldn't place it. A man with long black hair walked into the small room.

"I will not die by your hand, demon," the boy said spiting at the mans' boots. "I'm going too kill you before I die."

"Ku, ku, you speak boldly hanyou, but you shouldn't be making promises that you can't keep Inuyasha." Then the man took out a sword, and started carving the hanyous' flesh randomly.

_Was that Inuyasha? _Kagome asked herself as she heard another voice call her name. She was confused at this, as she could see no one but the once more lifeless body; it had to be Inuyasha there was no other explanation, which meant that either Sesshoumaru had captured, imprisoned, and tortured his half brother, which didn't seem likely, or… her train of thought was broken as she was shaken into consciousness, none too gently.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing!" Kagome shouted as she slapped whoever had the balls to wake her from her unsettling dreams. She was not a morning person, even Inuyasha didn't dare wake up Kagome.

"I'm sorry ma'am but dinner is about to be served and I was told that I was to awaken you and to make sure that you were properly dressed, and that you had bathed," Kagome cut the servant off.

"I don't care, I don't want to leave my room, and I don't want to eat any of your god damned food! All I want to do is go back to sleep, and then in the morning I'm going home! And what does that son-of-a-bitch have against the way that I dress huh?" Kagome shouted, as she backed the servant into one of the corners, who now had a quit impressive glowing red mark on her face where Kagome had slapped her. Kagome started glowing pink and the youkai started to whimper.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room as Kagome was about to unleash a new string of curses, and attacks. "Unhand her, miko, she has done nothing to wrong you," the taiyoukai said as he leaned back on the doorframe.

"Are you the almighty, ever proper Sesshoumaru leaning? And what the hell is wrong with the way I dress huhn?" Kagome questioned, putting the servant girl into a death grip.

Sesshoumarus' eyes narrowed as he coldly said, "This Sesshoumaru doesn't lean." He walked over to where Kagome had the whimpering servant still pinned to the wall. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, and Kagome looked like she was really going to slap him this time. "I have welcomed you into my castle, thus you are to keep yourself civil. Unless you want to spend the night in the dungeons' here," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome slapped him in the face. He let out a small sigh. "If you want to hurt me miko then you will have to do better than that," he said.

He pried Kagome from her position on top of Nishibi. Kagome stumbled, and fell right into the chest of one particularly stunned taiyoukai who reached out and grabbed her by instinct, or was it? He asked him self as they stood there, until the servant girl said meekly, "Uh milord I think that you should leave me and the lady if she is to change, and bathe before dinner." After which the two hastily separated. The taiyoukai turned around and walked towards the door, shutting it on his way out. They waited until they could no longer hear his footsteps.

"I'm Nishibi by the way," the servant girl said as she straightened out the folds in her kimono.

"I'm sorry about that Nishibi, I have just never liked being woken up," Kagome apologized as soon as she thought that Sesshoumaru was out of hearing range. She then proceeded to strip bare. She blushed and asked shyly where she was supposed to take her shower, Nishibi pointed to a door that Kagome had thought was that of a closet. She was in there for several minutes, when she was finally finished she walked into the room. Kagome then blushed and asked, "Hey where are the clothes that I'm going to change into?"

Nishibi almost laughed at this, almost. Once Nishibi regained her composer, she walked into the bathroom, opened what Kagome had mistaken as another closet, and stepped to the side as Kagome let out a scream of pure and utter delight, as she saw the beautiful silken kimono's and the other clothes. After many minutes of ceaseless girl talk, and many, many tries to find the one that she wanted to wear to dinner they finally agreed on a black kimono with red waves and birds flying across. Nishibi walked her down stairs to dinner; where every body else was waiting for her to start eating. During which Shippou had managed to somehow launch a bowl of noodles at Sesshoumarus' face, to the amusement of almost everybody in the dining hall, even one sputtering demon lord managed a small smile as he _tossed _a roll at the small kitsune. This sent Shippou across the room, after which Kagome instinctively yelled, "Sit boy!"

Sesshoumaru just blinked and Kagome blushed, Shippou just started laughing at the whole ordeal. To break the monotony Rin threw a rice ball at Kagome which hit her in the face, to which Kagome responded by throwing her own dumpling. The food fight lasted until Rin fainted from exhaustion. Kagome ordered, "Okay that's enough, everyone up to bed, now." which was met with much complaint from Shippou and the awakening Rin.

"If you want to argue then you two will be grounded," Kagome said in a singsong voice, while wagging her finger. Shippou immediately closed his mouth and turned around to walk back to his room.

Rin who didn't have the faintest clue as to what 'grounded' was, just stood there thinking, _why would Kagome want to land? We aren't even in the air_. So she asked the question that Kagome should have anticipated. "What does _grounded_ mean oka-chan?"

"Grounded is where you can't go outside to play, all of the toys are taken out of your room, you can't play with Shippou, Jaken, or, even Sesshoumaru. And you can't leave your room except for meals, or to use the bathroom," Kagome said warningly.

Rin could see why this had scared Shippou; the prospect of not being able to have fun for even a few minutes wasn't one that she enjoyed, especially during the height of spring. So looking defeated Rin shuffled up the stairs that would eventually lead her to her room. As soon as Rin was out of sight and hearing range Sesshoumaru had Kagome pressed against a wall. "What the hell do you think that you are doing by, giving orders in my castle, miko?" the taiyoukai whispered into her ear. He paused to give her a chance to respond.

"Well as her newly appointed mother I believe that I have some authority over her, and if you were paying any attention. You would have seen that it worked," she retorted poking him in the chest for every point that she had made. Contempt showed in her face as she saw that he nodded his head in agreement. "And another thin my name is Kagome, not wench, not miko, not woman, not anything else that you can think of, just Kagome. Are we understood?" she said, deciding to make this fact known at the beginning.

Sesshoumaru had a look of contempt on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Kagome questioned maneuvering the two of them so that he was the one with his back to the wall.

"I am happy about the fact that you are so assertive, it means that I will have less trouble defending you, Rin, and Shippou," he said as he moved so that he was behind Kagome. "I also like the fact that you stick up for yourself and others, and that you aren't afraid to give orders to the children."

"Then you also realize that I said all of you, including you Sesshoumaru. So go, get scoot," she said as she made scooting motions with her hands. He turned and walked out of the dinning hall, going not towards his room, but towards his study.

About halfway to his office he heard crying coming from the general direction of Kagomes' room. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized the masks that she had put on through dinner and respected her for covering her emotions so well. _She would make a fine mate,_ his inner voice said.

Sesshoumaru sighed internally as he opened the door to his study, and sighed at the large stack of paperwork that had accumulated as he had roamed his lands to see how the people were faring.

Kagome

She walked to her room in a daze, she just didn't no what to do. She had seen her friends slaughtered by the love of her life. Inuyashas' brother had saved her, and then had her taken to his castle and was now the adopted mother of his adopted daughter. And on top of that she felt that she might have some feelings for the taiyoukai.

She went into her room and once again threw herself at the silken bed, which was made, during the entertaining dinner. Only this time it was a combination of both grief and exhaustion. And once again she let the barriers come crashing down around her mind and tears flooded her chocolate eyes.

She once again fell into a restless sleep. She once again saw the boy who was being held captive somewhere, only this time it was different. He was awake and screaming. Kagome saw with horror that nails were being driven through his hands, and that he seemed to be hanging by a rope attached to his hair. She almost vomited as she realized with sick comprehension that the rope wasn't a rope at all but actually was the boys' hair, turned into a noose. And once again the tall black-haired man stood there as he listened to the boys' screams.

"Ku, ku, ku, that's it my pet, scream. There's nobody here who can help you. Come out of the shadows miko," the man said as he drove a spike right between the boys legs. Kagome gave a small start thinking that the man was talking to her.

"How is it that you always know when I am near Naraku?" a female voice asked as she stepped out from her hiding spot.

"Because my dear Kikiyou," Naraku explained as if he were talking to a young child, "you are the only one here whose' aura feels pure, for a clay pot that is."

Kikiyou walked over to where Naraku was standing and grabbed a curved dagger. Naraku flinched, seeing this Kikiyou plunged the dagger into the boys' chest. "Why did you capture Inuyasha anyway? You killed all of his friends, except for the priestess," she paused here to let the insult sink in. "he has nothing to live for, the girl hates him, and it would probably be better to die now than later."

"Yes well I find that I just like hearing people scream. And well I have nothing better to do, the last of the shikon shards are with your reincarnation, safely tucked away in Sesshoumarus' castle," he explained taking the dagger from Kikiyou and driving it through his left leg. Kikiyou pressed herself against the evil hanyou and kissed him. It was this more than anything that made Inuyasha feel tortured.

Kagome awoke startled at what her dream implied. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Inuyasha? Who…" A concerned looking Sesshoumaru, who put two fingers over her mouth, silenced Kagome.

Upon seeing Sesshoumaru Kagome got up, and hugged the demon lord who had shown her so much kindness yesterday. She started to cry on his shoulder, and suddenly Sesshoumaru now at a loss as to what to do, asked Nishibi who seemed to know so much about how to deal with this human, and Rin what to do.

_Comfort her, of course, milord,_ Nishibi retorted back sharply.

_Well I figured that, but how? _He snipped back.

_Okay whatever, all you have to do is rub her back, and she should calm down,_ Nishibi said calmly.

_Thank you, Nishibi, _Sesshoumaru said gratefully.

_Oh, and one more thing._

_Yes?_

_Don't you dare take advantage of her. Or I will personally castrate you,_ Nishibi said coldly.

Sesshoumaru gulped, he had known Nishibi for longer than he could remember, so he knew that this was no empty threat.

okay so here we are with sesshy and kagome are in the room alone just so you know. and well the 2 reveiws that i had on the first chapter were exalent thank you thank you guys!and well i need sleep!

The reason that i was unable to update sooner was that i was grounded over the 3 day weekend bleh so please don't yell at me puppy dog face. and i think that i'm not going to review until i have 10 reveiws, and if that happens too fast then i will update when i am ready okay!!! so R&R

sesskagluver09 out.


	3. kagomes tears

Demons and Cars

"Shh… Kagome its okay, you're safe now. Nothings going to hurt you here," Sesshoumaru whispered as he walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her.

"It's not me that I'm worried about, its, its Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed. She leaned over the edge of the bed and a torrent of vomit came spilling out onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru wiped her mouth, she looked confused, _what did she feel towards my foolish half-brother?_ "What did you dream?" Sesshoumaru asked tentatively.

"Inuyasha was being tortured by… by," Kagome sobbed pounded her fists into his chest. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she vomited all over the demon lord, who was utterly disgusted, although he kept his disgust to him self quite expertly.

"I have to save him, even if it means my death! I will save him from what he has to endure while in that hell. And then I will leave this era for ever I'll have gramps seal the well, so that nothing can ever come out of it again," Kagome sobbed as she stood up as if to walk out the door.

"You will go nowhere miko," Sesshoumaru said blocking the doorway. _Damn humans and their emotions,_ Sesshoumaru thought to him self.

_Sesshy! This is not the time to be condemning humans; this is the time to be a caring, compassionate being. Not some pompous asshole, without any emotions, _Nishibi scolded.

_And just how the hell am I supposed to do that? _Sesshoumaru snapped as Kagome pounded his chest, screaming, "Do you intend to prevent me from ever seeing my family again Sesshoumaru?"

_Careful Sesshy, what you say now is the most important, _Nishibi said, as Sesshoumaru guided Kagome back to her bed.

_This is obvious, but what do I say? _Sesshoumaru said, with what might have been a hint of confusion. _Women are so difficult._

_Say what ever feels right, _Nishibi said after a couple of seconds.

"If I must in order to protect you then I shall. If I think it's safe then we will leave together," Sesshoumaru said, looking quite relieved to see that Kagome had stopped crying.

"So, are you the almighty Sesshoumaru, saying that you are my newly appointed guardian angel err… demon?" Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"No," Kagome stared at him. "I am your escort," Sesshoumaru said flatly. Kagome smirked. "Do you have something to say to me miko?" SLAP! Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru so hard that he unconsciously rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I thought I told you to only call me by my real name, _Sesshy,_" Sesshoumarus' pale face got even paler.

_How does she know about that name? I must confer with Nishibi, _Sesshoumaru thought. Kagome got off the bed, only to find her self-back on the bed. "So you had, I will keep that in mind to prevent future … happenings. Now tell me Kagome, how did you hone your miko powers?"

"Um… I didn't," she said sheepishly, Sesshoumaru looked at her disappointedly. "Well I mean I had a few lessons from Kaede, but that's about it. Is that a problem?"

"No," Sesshoumaru stated simply. "Now go back to sleep, you need your energy for tomorrow," he whispered into her ear.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Nishibi is going to show you the way around most of the castle," he whispered starting to stand up.

_Kiss her,_ Nishibi told him telepathically.

_What did you say? _Sesshoumaru asked hastily.

_You heard me. Kiss her, at least on her forehead Sesshy, _Nishibi insisted.

_Why would I want to do that? _Sesshoumaru asked forcefully as he sat back down.

_Have I led you wrong yet? Now unless you want me to tell her the hundred some odd nicknames that I have come up with over the centuries, you will kiss her, _Nishibi threatened with a grin.

_Very well, _Sesshoumaru said coldly."Put this herb under you pillow," Sesshoumaru said pulling an herb from one of the folds in his kimono, and placing it on her pillow. "It should stop the bad dreams. Good night," Sesshoumaru said softly. Before he stood up he did something that amazed him self as much as it did Kagome, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sesshoumaru-sama please, don't go, I don't want to be alone right now," Kagome whispered into his sensitive ears.

_Don't deny her Sesshoumaru,_ Nishibi warned him with the tone that a mother who was explaining to a small child why he shouldn't touch the stove.

"I will not leave,"

_Careful, _Nishibi warned him mid sentence.

"Not until the morning, then I have to do a lot of paperwork. But I will not leave until you awaken," Sesshoumaru said running his claws through her hair.

_Good puppy dog,_ Nishibi teased. Sesshoumaru got an image of Nishibi sticking her tongue out at him. _If you dare even think of taking advantage of her, I will personally oversee your voyage to hell. Do you understand me Sesshoumaru?_ Nishibi threatened on a much more serious note.

Many hours passed the sun was almost in the sky when Kagome let out a small squeak. Sesshoumaru got up, walked over to the window, and closed the shades. Kagome slept until noon, and not once did Sesshoumaru leave her room.

"You're awake," he stated simply as Kagome opened her eyes.

"Yup," Kagome said cheerfully as she stretched. "I'm starved, when's breakfast?" she asked getting out of bed.

"What do you mean it's nearly noon," Shippou said popping out from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Oh no. I just remembered that I promised my mom I'd be home today," Kagome said rushing over to her pack. "This isn't good; all of my clothes are at Kaedes' hut, which was destroyed, I'm in trouble. Sesshoumaru could you please take me to the village where you found me?" Kagome rambled.

"Very well; we will leave after you have eaten," Sesshoumaru said uninterestedly.

"Well then let's eat! And no food fights this time okay?" Kagome said sternly, walking over to her closet.

"I think that every one should leave while Kagome gets dressed bathed. Okay?" Nishibi said walking in through the bathroom drying her hair. "Sorry Kagome we share a bathroom, so I figured that I would jump in before you got up. I hope you understand," Nishibi said shooing every one out of Kagomes' room.

"Thank you for getting everyone out of my room Nishibi," Kagome said opening her closet door and picking something out. Today she chose a kimono that had a purple-orange body and black hems.

"No problem, if you need anything at all just say so, and I mean it anything at all," Nishibi said bowing out of the room.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kagome said as she took the kimono out of the closet, walked into the bathroom, and sunk into the tub of warm, clean water that she would have thought only to exist in the present. As she sat in the warm water, she recalled the previous night's dreams. She shivered despite the warm water, at the thought of Inuyasha being tortured. She reached into her bag and took out the shampoo, and proceeded to apply copious amounts to her long raven-black hair. She washed it out, and then got out of the tub; and proceeded to get dressed.

She walked into the dining hall looking like a goddess. Even Sesshoumaru thought that she looked beautiful, even if he did not say so. "So I am taking you back to the village, and then what are we doing?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.

"Well um... you see it's not really the village that I need to go to…" Kagome said meekly.

"Where is it that you need to go then? " Sesshoumaru asked giving her a stern look, he did not like being lied to, now mind you he didn't like much of anything to do with humans, with the obvious exception of Rin. But that does not count he was merely returning the favor of her saving his life.

"Um… the well in Inuyashas' forest," Sesshoumaru gave her a weird look, "its how I go between here and home, five-hundred years in the future," she explained as she ran her fingers through her raven hair.

"I see, I will go with you for your own protection," Sesshoumaru said taking a bite out of what looked to be a chicken, a giant, mutated chicken, but a chicken none-the-less.

"Thank you for under standing Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said taking a piece of the chicken-thing.

"Can I come with oka-san?" Shippou said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes, so it sounded like, "an I ome if Oka dan?"

"If it's alright with Sesshoumaru," Kagome said smiling at the gorgeous taiyoukai.

"I care not," Sesshoumaru said standing up. "If you are done then we should leave mi- Kagome," and with that he got up and walked out of the dining hall.

"Well I guess we should get going Shippou," Kagome said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Okay!" Shippou shouted as he took his post on Kagomes' shoulders nonchalantly. "I think that it will be fun to meet your family oka-san."

"That it will, that it will," Kagome said staring off into space as they rounded the corner into the foyer, ran right into Sesshoumaru, who gave her a look of utter disgust.

"Get on Ah-Un and we will leave," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

The journey to the well took only a few hours on ah-un, when they finally reached it, it was almost sunset. "Okay everyone hang on," Kagome said jumping through the well. They were surrounded by a bright blue light, and then there was nothing but the dark of the inside of the shrine. "We're here," Kagome said simply as Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well.

Okay I am going to apologize right up front for not updating sooner, but I have several good reasons. First, I've been grounded for forever and a day, I have had a bout with writers block, school sucks, and that is pretty much it, so R&R.


	4. kagomes strength

Unknown strength

Once the blue light surrounding them had faded, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well, into what appeared to be a small shrine. He looked at the sleeping woman who rested in his arms.

She was a brand apart she was. Never once had she struck him as strong, to him it appeared that over the last few years, she had relied on her friends for protection, but seeing her here in his arms, she seemed to pulsate with power, with strength. She was something amazing, something wild, something fierce, and something that he wanted for him self. He shook his head, and walked out of the shrine.

He was amazed at how humans had c hanged over five-hundred short years. In the place of small huts, there were huge buildings, in the place of palaces there were buildings that towered into the sky.

He followed Kagomes' sent until he reached a building that had yellow sides, and a pink roof. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She smiled in her sleep, and buried her head into his shoulder. She let out a small happy sound that almost made Sesshoumaru to smile. Almost.

He stopped at the door and knocked. Kagomes' mother answered the door. "Hello may I he- oh my god what happened? IF YOU DID THIS I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WILL HAVE NO TESTICLES TO EVER EVEN CONSIDER HAVING CHILDREN WITH!" she raged. She changed prerogatives not giving him a second to answer her barrage of questions. In less then a second Sesshoumaru had his clawed hand around her throat, and had her pinned to the wall

"You are going to stop shouting. I do not have to explain myself to you woman," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING PUT MY MOM DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PURIFY YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU ARE LESS THAN A PILE OF ASH!" Kagome shouted she gathered her miko powers into a pink whip that resembled Sesshoumarus' Whip of Light.

_I see where she gets the anger issues, _Sesshoumaru thought. He put Kagome's mother down. He let out a small grunt of pain as she delivered a swift kick into Sesshoumarus' groin.

"Mama what's wrong?" Souta said as he peeked out from behind the door.

"Nothing sweetie go back inside," her mother said glaring daggers at the gorgeous taiyoukai. _Well at least this ones better looking, although not so crazy about the eye shadow but… better than Inuyasha. _"I approve Kagome," she said as they walked into the house.

"Mom you make it sound as though I need your permission to live in a palace with a gorgeous demon lord," Kagome said almost gloating to her mother.

"I am point in fact standing r-" Sesshoumaru was cut off in the middle of his sentence, something that he had unfortunately had had a lot of experience in since taking in the small miko.

"YOU'RE LIVING WHERE, WITH WHOM, IN A WHAT?!?!?" Kagomes' mom shouted so loud that the tall youkai could not hear any thing except for a feint buzzing.

_Damn these mortal women, all though it is quite umm… interesting to watch them interact with each other,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he regained his hearing just in time to hear a more interesting part of the conversation.

"Don't have _any_ unprotected sex or you'll be dead little miss. Well actually, I wouldn't kill you but I wouldn't take care of the baby, that'd be your job, yours, and the currently deaf demon. Which by the way how did you two end up together anyway, 'cause he just doesn't seem like a people per- demon," Kagomes' mom said naughtily. Sesshoumaru was staring daggers at the older woman… literally starring daggers at her. "You um… didn't hear that last part did you?"

"Yes, and this Sesshoumaru would never mate a human," Sesshoumaru said colder than usual.

"SESSHOUMARU HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING BACK TO THE PALACE NOW THEN YOU ARE MISTAKEN!" Kagome raged. And for the second time that evening, his eardrums were obliterated. Kagome ran up to her room crying.

_Damn it, go after her. _

_She's the one who ran out of the room._

_Do you think that I care, go after her if you want to be happy._

_How do you know what it takes to make me happy?_

_I'm a part of you._

_True. _

"Hey demon boy," Kagomes' mom said as she walked in from the kitchen. "Want some suki?"

"I am in your debt," Sesshoumaru said taking the proffered bottle. "What am I to call you woman?"

"Call me Tenshi, and now that you know my name you shall call me nothing else. Or you shall suffer my wrath, do you understand me demon?" she said taking a long drink of her suki. "Why did you say that to Kagome anyway?"

"I am a demon of prominent stature, mating a human would make me appear weak. And if I appear weak then I would not be able to keep control over my lands. And then I will not be able to protect…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, _why do I trust her so much?_ Sesshoumaru thought as he thought of Rin, and the miko who had just ran out of the room.

"So the ice prince has a soft spot for someone?" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs into the living room. "And who is it that you feel that you must protect Sesshoumaru? Me?" she said as she sat down next to the demon lord.

"No, I must protect Rin," he said in barely more than a whisper. _And yet I feel as though your safety is more important to me than anything else is._ He thought as he gazed deeper into her chocolate eyes. They made him more relaxed, made him feel good, calm, made him happy. _You know she can take care of herself, make her ours,_ the beast told him as he started to fall asleep.

"Hey mom can Sesshoumaru stay here while I train, and do everything else that I need to?" Kagome said as she gazed into his eyes. _Why won't he admit that he loves me?_

"Sure, it'll be nice to have a guest over for once," Tenshi, said as she started to doze off on the couch. "See you all in the morning," Kagome said as she took Sesshoumaru by the arm. "Come on I need to take you to your room while we stay here, okay?" Kagome said as they walked up the stairs. "Or you can stay in my room if you want, mamma won't care, she's always drunk, and Souta's a little twerp, but she trusts us. Well me anyway," Kagome said as they reached the end of the hall.

"I would enjoy staying the night in your room," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome opened the door.

_Holy crap,_ Sesshoumaru thought as the opened door as the room revealed a very different aspect of the girl standing next to him; weapons lined the walls, targets that had been used for a number of different projectiles; practice dummies that she had practiced a number of various martial arts on; wood pillars that had received the blows of multiple axes, and swords, and her various miko powers; a special area for her to meditate; and a small mattress that occupied a small corner. _She is truly strong. _

_Is she strong enough for us?_

_No._

"I know that it's not much, but it's all I've got, you can have the bed, I can sleep on the floor," Kagome said as she took off her shirt, and proceeded to walk into the closet to change into her nightgown.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said as he crawled onto the tiny mattress. "If you ever need any thing just ask me," he said under his breath, not intending for anyone to hear.

But unbeknownst to him Kagome had a very acute sense of hearing, she replied, "then I will hold you to your word Sesshoumaru, and I ask you to take me back home in a few days, and never make me come back."

"Very well," he responded in the usual careless manner, "my love," he said this last part in a much more hushed tone.

Kagome heard anyway and walked up to the bed, and said; "this bed's big enough for the both of us." She curled up against him, Sesshoumaru let out an unexpected purr. Kagome smiled as she thought _he wants me, he just doesn't know it yet. So ill, have to help him. _

_Good, good, you want her, and she wants you, take her._

_How do you know that? She's a human._ He thought as he closed his eyes

_Do you know that? Have you taken the time to analyze her wounds from the other day?_ The beast questioned coolly

_No, I haven't why?_ He said as he looked at her bare back.

_They aren't there. She heals with exceptional speed; she learned how to use her miko powers in less than a decade._ The beast said angrily

_So what's your point? _He asked as he heard Kagomes' breathing take on a definite slowing.

_Put it all together dumbass!_ The beast yelled.

_She's part angel! _He thought in response.

_Yes she is. Now is she worthy of us?_

_Yes. _He thought as he inhaled her scent for really the first time.

She heard Sesshoumaru take a big sniff of the air around her. _Good he knows that makes things a little easier. _

_But not easy enough I fear, we need to get him in love; not just interested._ Her inner voice said sweetly

_True. _

The debating pairs' fell asleep; and didn't wake up until late in the afternoon, the next day.

Well another installment that was riddled with writersblock, and a flawed story line at first but it all smoothed out in the end, so I hope your happy, 'cause I know that I am . So R&R or DIE!!!!!!!! Just playing, but seriously review. So till next time ja ne


End file.
